A monitoring system of the type in question serves to detect an incorrectly locked detent connection between a gas bag module and a vehicle-fixed component, including first and second detent elements which are complementary to each other.
During the installation of gas bag modules, to accelerate the installation process, detent connections are being used increasingly frequently to fasten the gas bag module to the steering wheel, for example. Here, it is essential that incorrectly locked detent connections are reliably detected and can be eliminated. Identifying an incorrectly locked detent connection is visually often possible with difficulty, because the two detent elements which are to be brought into engagement with each other are already in immediate proximity to each other.